


bonding ceremony

by Transformer_Fan_Girl_01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformer_Fan_Girl_01/pseuds/Transformer_Fan_Girl_01
Summary: ratchet's and Artemis’s bonding ceremony.a between seance in optimus is what





	bonding ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Optimus' girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Optimus%27+girl).



Bonding ceremony  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(no one’s POV) 

Well Ratchet and Artemis where geting bonded so each of them were in a different room getting ready. Both of them were getting polished but in the command center was being decorated there was a red carpet going to the arch of crystal flowers and there bulkhead is waiting to say the the vows for them. While Arcee and Bumblebee were putting crystal flower garlands ever where.  
But the most beautiful thing in there was the centerpiece on the fuel table it was a huge statue of Artemis and Ratchet holding hands and what was on the table was an assortment of energon goodies and a rich oil cake that had 3 layers. When the decorating was done ratchet was under the arch and waiting for Artemis but when he turned around there stood Artemis with a beautiful crown of jewels and crystal on her head and the reason she had it was because it was tradition for a femme to wear one on her head for her bonding ceremony.  
So when she was under the arch as well they both turned to Bulkhead for their vows when he said them they both said I do they kissed and went to their quarters to bond.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reason I didn’t describe the bonding in their quarters is because I am not good at that so this will have to do.  
The End


End file.
